


My Immortal Chameleon

by in_fini



Category: Chameleon Moon - RoAnna Sylver
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_fini/pseuds/in_fini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my frendz 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Regan Dark’ness Dementia Emerald Way and I have green scaly skin (that’s how I got my name) and icy lizard eyes like opal orbs and a lot of people tell me I look like Godzilla (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to the snake people, or sneople, running our government at the highest levels but I wish I was because they're major fucking hotties. I’m a vampire but my teeth are regular human teeth and are straight and white (unlike me!). I’m also an assassin, and I live in Parole, a city that is literally on fire. My favorite part of living here is how much it resembles Hell, because I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside. There was ash and soot falling so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Some Eye in the Sky assholes stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Regan!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Evelyn!

“What’s up Evelyn?” I asked.

“Nothing.” she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 alla my friends 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW SkEye preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was ashy again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some Chrysedrine from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was warm because I have a heating lamp in there to heat me up in the mornings because I'm a lizard and I'm coldblooded. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. It was kind of difficult because of the whole tail thing but I pulled it off. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and a tongue stud in my forked tongue.

My friend, Zilch woke up then and grinned at me. They flipped their long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks that they had just gotten from the guy who gets body parts for them and opened their forest-green eyes (also from that guy. Don't ask where he gets them from!). They put on their Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick and black eyeliner.) It takes longer for Zilch to put it on since they have corpse skin but we are makeup professionals so they looked HOT!

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Evelyn yesterday!” they said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Evelyn?” they asked as we went out of the Emerald Bar and into Parole.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” they exclaimed. Just then, Evelyn walked up to me.

“Hi.” she said.

“Hi.” I replied shyly.

“Guess what.” she said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert.” she told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” she asked.

I gasped.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY SKEYE PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl of parole 4 da good reveiws! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. I'm really good at wearing heels because my tail helps me balance. People say I'm graceful like a ballerina (A/N fuck those preps in tutus though!) Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I painted my claws black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. It really makes my iridescent reptilian eyes pop. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because it doesn't work well on scales. I drank some more Chrysedrine so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Evelyn was waiting there in front of her flying car. She was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner. She was like a goth goddess.

“Hi Evelyn!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Regan.” she said back. We walked into her flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both did more Chrysedrine because fuck consequences. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Joel is so fucking good.” I said to Evelyn, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Evelyn looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok! I know YOU'RE a better singer!” I said.

“Really?” asked Evelyn sensitively and she smiled.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. That fucking prep was getting in the way of me and Joel being best friends! Us Parole goths have it so hard!

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Evelyn. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Evelyn and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Evelyn didn’t go back into the Emerald Bar, instead she drove the car into……………………… the fire burning Parole from the bottom up!  


End file.
